


Letting the Beast out

by delmcatee



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delmcatee/pseuds/delmcatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank sets up the first Danger Room and ends up with some catharsis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting the Beast out

**Author's Note:**

> Post canon, within a few months of the ending of X-Men: First Class.

Below the mansion, Hank is hanging the last heavy punching bag in what was to be dubbed the "Danger Room". Charles was away to Washington and Alex and Sean were both upstairs watching the World Cup. Hank stands back and surveys his work with a satisfied grin. Hoops hung from various heights along the ceiling as did the punching bags. There were retractable walls and pillars and guns which would fires nets, all controlled from the room behind the bullet resistance glass.  
  
With a grin, he lept into the air through one of the hoops to punch one bag while kicking at another. He imagines Azazel appearing to his right, strikes out and then kicks out behind him as the teleporter liked to reappear behind his targets. He remembers how close he came to losing his eye and Raven...Mystique saving him.  
  
He shakes his head to clear it of the memories with a low growl and then leaps through another hoop at Riptide, using his momentum to make the imaginary mutant collide with an imaginary Azarel who just appeared to attack again. Then Angel is there, spitting her acid at him so he uses a pillar to swing around and pounces onto her back before leaping to slash at Magneto with his claws. Azarel is behind him again so he kicks out for slash with his talons and then Mystique is there and he strikes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Upstairs Alex and Sean are startled by a very lion-like roar. They race downstairs following the echo, to find Hank in the training room. He stands with his back to them breathing heavily and the room is destroyed; hoops torn out of their brackets, punching bags leak sand or are torn off their chains, walls burst and pillars fractured.

Sean laughs and Alex says, "Woah, remind me never to piss you off."

"Leave me," Hank chokes out, still breathing heavily and not turning around.

"You sure mate? Heck of a mess," Sean says still laughing.

"Out!"

"Okay," both Sean and Alex say as they leave. Finally, once the doors are closed, Hank wipes the tears off his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispers to the imaginary Mystique.


End file.
